


I hope that they will forgive me for tainting the sea

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Demon, Drowning, Gay, M/M, Marimo, Monster - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Piece - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Sea monster, Taboo, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zeff - Freeform, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, chained, creature - Freeform, curse, gay haters, homophobic, merman, mythical, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: Being thrown down into the ocean because you are different is never easy to swallow, literally. But at the bottom of all this, something amazing comes out of it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	I hope that they will forgive me for tainting the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Now with the Corona situation some people are stuck home. Others, like me, are still working. But wherever you are and whatever your situation might be, know that we are all in this together. I uploaded this small fanfiction for you guys to pass the time. Even if it will only take 10 minutes, those are 10 minutes that will keep you busy.

Tied up I was being taken along by a couple of men. In a way, I had accepted my fate. Sure, it was not fair. But I was also aware that there was no escape from this. Not when the whole town was against me.

The people from the town stood in lines, cheering for the men to end it. The people I used to call friends. Some I even dared to call family. But I knew it would end like this. Now they all wanted me dead, everyone except for my own father of course. Who could do nothing as they had imprisoned him for the time being. And this all happened because of a small slip up.

You see… I am gay. And in this town being gay, is taboo. Hell, everything in this town beside straight is taboo. The people here strongly believed that a couple should be a woman and a man, and nothing else. Those who were charged guilty were just killed.

My slip up was when I was drunk with my friends. We were just talking and joking around. Until our conversation went to a certain topic. And when I blurted out my opinion, that I was not really a breasts person, they knew. I had not needed to say more. If you don't like breasts, you surely are a cocksucker. The funny thing is I never showed them I was gay. Even if I was gay, I worshiped all females. Because they deserve to be worshiped. My father Zeff knew I was gay, had not needed to tell him that, he just knew. He had warned me, and I took that for granted. Never showed my interest in guys and only dated females.

And yet here I was… being dragged towards the port to meet my fate while my former friends called me by some ugly and colorful names. I knew it would all end the moment I was aware that I liked males.

Raising my head, I stared at the end of the line. The end of my fate. The ocean. The way the lives of those taboo ones ended. A small humorless smile came on my lips. I had always loved the ocean. Had dreamed to go out to it one day. If not for the other rumor that our town was famous for. Our cursed ocean.

Those who entered the ocean would never return.

~As the currents get a hold of them and the waves takes them along before they were pulled underneath. Never to be seen or found again.~

Some claim that the ocean is cursed. That it was the waters itself that killed us. I mean it’s easy to get someone drowned if those can’t swim. But even those who could swim just did not return. As if the water itself claimed them as their own. Others claimed there were beings in the water itself that were the ones that claimed and killed us. I was not sure what was worse. What I did know was that I was going to find out very soon.

We stopped at the edge of the port. A big circle was around us to see it happen. To witness another useless dead. For me this seemed useless and unnecessarily. For these people, this was a must do to get rid of their taboo.

Lowering my gaze to the ocean, I could not help but let a tear slip.

Even if they hated me, I would miss the easy and peaceful life I had. I loved to go to the market every weekend to buy the freshest ingredients. Would flirt with the females. And would go home to Zeff who owned the only restaurant in this town. Every day I would work there from the beginning until the end of the opening hours. I loved my job. Loved cooking. Loved to see others enjoy my made meals.

And it will never happen again I realized as I stared at the ocean below me. The water was lapping at the docks we were standing on, as if eager to take and claim me. Knowing I would join it soon. I wetted my lips, nervous.

I did not wanted to die…

Even if I was gay. Was taboo. Even if no one loved me anymore, except for Zeff. Even if no one accepted me anymore. I wanted to life!

Against knowing it was futile, I began to struggle in my restraints. Hoping to loosen the knots in the ropes that held me. I wanted to escape and run away, to never look back again. How and what, how should I know?! I did not wanted to end it here and now! I had so much to live for, had so many dreams left to chase! I had never fallen in love. Haven't cooked all the dishes I had wanted to. Never traveled the world. Never found All Blue.

The people began to cheer as the men easily lifted me up. “No! Let me go!” I yelled as I tried to kick out. It was futile. My gaze shifted up to the blue sky, knowing it would be the last time I would see it. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I refused to let more fall.

For a few seconds, I was weightless. I hope they will forgive us for tainting the sea. That they will accept me with open arms. That they won’t seek revenge above the ocean, whatever the curse was. I then crashed down into the ocean. They had tied a metal ball on my ropes so I was sure to sink. I took a quick breath of air before I was totally submerged.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes, seeing blue all around me. I kept slowly sinking deeper and deeper. The blue slowly starting to get darker as well. I slightly widened my eyes as I began to see some sea life swimming around me. It… it was beautiful. If my life was going to end like this… then I could not have thought of a more beautiful and painful experience than this. Knowing I was so close by all these wonderful species without being able to ever see or touch them again.

Keeping my air in was beginning to get hard tho. I was sure I would soon be out of air. And the depth was making things a bit hard as well. The pressure was beginning to hurt a bit.

Hitting the bottom, I blinked before I looked up. Huh… was pretty deep. My gaze went back to the sea life as they suddenly all went away, as if… spooked. Blinking I looked around. Just my luck… the last minutes of my life, and I can’t even enjoy the view.

Some air escaped my mouth as I waited for… hell if I know. A shark? For my air to run out?

I could feel eyes on me… And not from some innocent fish. This was… more threatening. More dangerous. I looked around, running out of air and out of time. Was my life going to end horrible?

Suddenly the stories came back to me, how some claimed there was something in the water that claimed us. Was something going to come and get me?

I could feel the water pressure… change. Was hard to describe. Something was around me. Getting closer and trying to keep out of my sight. More air escaped my mouth. The last air I had. This was it… maybe I could just drown myself before it would kill me.

Closing my eyes against the pain in my lungs I waited a bit, then my reflexes kicked in and took a large gulp of water. Snapping my eyes open I tried to get the water out again, which of course did not work! I was going to drown. The ocean was going to take my life after all.

Something green caught my eyes, but I was too busy squirming around, trying not to die while I was. I closed my eyes again, everything hurted. I was going to die. I knew it.

Suddenly something was pressed against my lips, the water was being taken out and being replaced by air. It was gone again, but I had air. Snapping my eyes open, I stared straight into a single green eye. Out of shock, I almost let the air slip out again, almost.

I blinked at the person before me. Wait… person? My gaze went up, to his green moss like hair. Down to his slightly pointy ears with on his left earlobe three identical golden earrings. Then to the scar that ran down over his closed left eye. My gaze caught some movements behind his ears. He had gills! Wait what?! My gaze went down, seeing a massive scar running from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. Then some loose black pants. Only to end by some bare feet that had skin between his toes. Now that I glanced at his hands, I saw that he had skin between his fingers as well. His nails looked slightly more like claws.

My gaze went up to the green eye that was looking me up and down as well. He was… a sea creature? A monster? My mind was telling me to run away from this… being. That it would tear me up and apart. But something else inside of me said to wait in see. What did I had to lose? I had been drowning before… this came by. Besides, I was still tied up.

Not only that… even as unknown as he was. I could not help but think that what was before me was more beautiful than any of the sea species I had seen before. The best of a human and sea life perhaps?

I slowly blinked, trying to progress this all. Maybe I had already died, or I was hallucinating this all. No, impossible. Then why would everything hurt so much. If I was dead I was either in heaven or in hell, and this looked like neither of them, I think at least. It’s not as if I had seen any of those before. And even if, as I was taboo I was pretty sure I would not even go to heaven. That was what my town had taught us all.

The being swam slowly around me, as if to check me more out. Maybe… This being was the curse. But maybe he… it… hell if I know. Maybe Seaweed was as confused about me as I was about him? He did understand I needed air tho.

When he came in front of me again, Seaweed grabbed my chin making him look at me. He gave a nod up to the surface, as if… asking me if I wanted to go there. Seaweed then looked at me again. Expecting me to give a sign. I stared at him before I closed my eyes. Why would I wanted to go back up there…? What was left for me there? Some air escaped me as I looked at the creature again with a painful expression. I was not welcome… was doomed.

Seaweed cocked his head some as if to think things over. His green piercing eye not leaving me. Giving a small nod, he went behind me and before I was even aware of it, he had cut the ropes from behind and wrapped his arms around my chest, trapping my arms along with it before he began to swim, dragging me along through the water.

I was confused. And a bit afraid. So of course, I began to struggle. But the creature had a firm hold on me. Was slowly running out of air again… I slowly looked some around, seeing that the sea life had returned. As if not afraid for this creature. This… Seaweed being. Could feel his heartbeat against my back. What… was this being? Was it maybe not even a creature or monster… but some kind of merman?

I had stopped struggling and let the last of my air slip away again. Shit… out of air. I slowly closed my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to it again I was gasping for air, air I could… breathe in. Moving on my side, I coughed some water up as I clenched my hands in the sand. ...sand? Blinking I looked at the sand. I ran my hands through it and let it slip between my fingers.

Sitting up I looked around, was on some kind of beach. What… had happened? What was I doing here? Where was the town? Where was Zeff?

Groaning I held my head as the events of what happened returned. They had found out my darkest secret. And had just thrown me into the ocean as if I was nothing. Trash… Taboo.

Snapping my gaze up I stared at the water that was lapping at my feet. The ocean… where was that creature? With his green eye and his seaweed like hair?

Getting up I slowly walked into the water, staring at it until it came to my hips. “...are you there?” Nothing but the sound of the ocean could be heard. “Please...” I closed my eyes, clenched my hands before I opened them with a determent look and went further into the ocean.

I needed to see it again. ...no not it, that being was a he. I was sure of it. When the sand slipped from under my feet, I began to swim a bit more, paddling in the ocean as I looked around. “Show yourself. I mean you no harm. I just… let me see you!” I looked around for a trace of him. Maybe a ripple in the water or air bubbles. Wait… does he make air bubbles...? Does it even need air?

Seaweed had saved me and here I was, unable to even say thank you. To repay myself. Anything. I felt angry. Angry that Seaweed had saved me without a word. Without an explanation. Why had he saved me?! Why had he just dragged me along?! Why didn't he let me die?! “You idiotic seaweed creature! The hell were you thinking with dragging my ass here?!”

Why… why am I alone again? Why am I always alone? Even with a town full of people… I had always been alone. I placed my hand over my mouth as a sob had wanted to break out. Spilling tears won’t do me any good.

I froze up when I felt something by my feet. Should I kick? Should I wait? Should I get the actual fuck out of the ocean before my luck is gone?

Before I could make a decision, I was grabbed by my ankle and tugged under. Had closed my eyes when I had gone under. When I opened them tho it was the same as back then. My blue eyes found one green piercing eye staring back at me. The Seaweed creature. I widened my eyes as he had a hand loosely around my wrist to keep me under.

‘You want to die that badly?’ He asked. Could clearly hear him under water. Could clearly see the fangs in his mouth. I had almost wanted to answer back, until I realized I should not. So I shook my head slowly. ‘Then what do you want from me?’ He slightly tightened his hold on my wrist. I stared at him, what did I want from him? Did I wanted to thank him? Wanted to be angry with him? Curse at him? Or… just see him again without the drowning this time?

He looked warily at me as I moved my hand and pointed up. Rolling his eye, he dragged me up to the surface. I took a deep breath of air before my gaze went to Seaweed before me. “...what are you?” He cocked an eyebrow at me. ‘...is that all you want from me? Knowing what I am? Knowing my name? Imprisoning me and such? You humans are all the same aren’t you?’ He snapped at me.

Blinking I opened and closed my mouth for a couple of seconds. Whatever he was, he was just as smart as I was. “Wait, hold on… imprisoning you?” I stared at the scar that ran over his eye. For some reason it was beginning to make sense.

He had probably trusted a human once, was captured and treated like a thing. He must have escaped and as revenge, he just… killed the humans that came into the ocean. Which he had claimed as his home. Better safe than sorry. “You are the reason why humans died at my town, aren't you?” He shrugged. ‘What if I am?’ Was it fair if he was the reason? Definitely a no. I could get him. But he had killed innocent ones. Those who just were different like me. ...and like him. Then there was another thing…

“...if you killed those who came into the ocean, why not me?” He shrugged. Frowning I stared at him. ‘I don’t always kill them. They usually drown before I get to them. ...I just kill the ones that try to harm me.’ I blinked at him. ‘What? Usually when I untie one of you bastards you immediately try to chock or punch me.’

Sighing I closed my eyes. Could not believe this. Our curse was not the ocean or this being. It was us not understanding this… Seaweed. We just drowned because of no air. And those who were not, killed in self-defense. 

When I felt him let go of my wrist I opened my eyes, seeing he was planning to leave. “Hey wait!” He looked over his shoulder at me. “...what are you?” He gave a shrug. ‘Even I do not know the answer to that question.’ Born without knowing what you are… I gave him a curious look. “...then what is your name?” He snorted. ‘That is something you will have to figure out another time.’ I have to figure it out another time? “Will I see you again then?” I looked surprised at this being.

‘Who knows.’ Seaweed said after some silence, then went under to disappear into the ocean once more.

I was finally free to be myself. Could do and love whom I wanted to. Could go anywhere I wished. With no regret. And yet… I did not. I stayed at that beach. There was a town close by where I learned that the Seaweed had dragged me along for several hundred kilometers. Apparently, he had given me air a lot without resting, to bring me here. To get me to safety.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later or so I exited my home by the beach. A cup of coffee in one hand, a cigarette between my lips. Humming some, I went towards the beach and sat down into the water, watching the sun slowly rise. I exhaled some smoke as I stared at the sky. The sky I had thought to never see again that certain day. There had been many things I thought I would never see again that day.

I smiled around my cigarette before I put it out and tossed it into the astray I had close by. Since that day, I kept coming here every morning. With a cigarette and a cup of coffee, just to relax and enjoy the view. Closing my eyes, I sighed as I felt the wind caress my hair some.

Since that day, I had taken my life in my own two hands. Had gone to the town close by and began to work at a restaurant there, making myself some money to keep living. Just a few more days here and I was going to travel along again, to see some more of the world.

I had so much to live for, had so many dreams left to chase. Haven't cooked all the dishes I had wanted to. Never traveled the world. Never found All Blue.

But what changed was that I had fallen in love.

I grinned when I felt the water close by moving, until someone sat down beside me. Opening my eyes, I stared at a single green piercing eye that was staring back at me, but unlike back then, it was accompanied with a soft smile. “Hey there Seaweed.” He rolled his eye. “Okay… what about Marimo?” He snorted. ‘You know my name Curly.’ I chuckled some as he wrapped an arm around me. “...welcome home, Zoro.” I mumbled before lips were pressed onto mine.


End file.
